


Prisionero

by Mikhael



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Muerte de Personaje Menor, Newt es un rollo de canela, Nuevos personajes, Other, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Protective Gellert Grindelwald, Protective Newt Scamander, Tortura(no a Newt), Violencia, muertes gráficas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhael/pseuds/Mikhael
Summary: No podrás ocultarte de mi, jamás. Si te marchas, te seguiré. Si te enamoras, le mataré. Si te vuelves contra mi, te encerraré en una jaula de oro. Si no me amas...





	1. ¿Qué fue de los hombres buenos?

Capítulo 1.

“¿Qué fue de los hombres buenos? Los consumió la guerra”.

Y mientras la guerra se alzaba, arrasando con todo, se cuestionó si sería capaz de escapar. Enfrentar a la muerte y salir invicto, incorrupto, con su inocencia intacta...

Hubo una voz en su cabeza, muy parecido al tono amargo de su padre, el que solía usar cuando se atrevía a interrumpirlo con vanalidades. Esa vocesita dio un firme: No. Y guardó silencio.


	2. Cuando el amor tiene otro nombre

Capítulo 2.

** _“Cuando el amor tiene otro nombre, ya no es amor, no podra ser amor de nuevo, sera otra cosa, más fea, más grotesca o más rutinaria. Cuando el amor deja de ser amor...el ser humano, por defecto, se vuelve más insensible”._ **

Se desplomó en el suelo, el olor a polvora y sudor impregnado en el aire antes virgen, el pasto chamuscado no alivió su caída en lo absoluto, tuvo que agradecer cuando ninguna costilla atravesó su piel, no supo si era una pequeña clemencia o un castigo del destino, pero él agradeció. No pudo ponerse en pie, no fue capaz de alzar siquiera la cabeza, sus agresores lo sometieron de inmediato presionando su cuerpo entero contra la tierra y pasto quemado como si en ese momento, si lograba levantarse, los fuese a matar a todos, tal muestra de miedo debió ser una señal de que se estaba endureciendo demasiado, o muy poco si aún así, con tal miedo brillando en sus ojos alemanes, lo acorralaron. Una soga presionó su traquea arrebatando su aliento por un instante; sus manos fueron atadas y sus pies también, como sí pudiera huir, rodeado de un grupo anormalmente grande de alemanes vengativos.

_“Me habían estado cazando”_ ¿de qué servía darse cuenta ahora, cuando era atado como una bestia rebelde?

Su situación dejó de importarle bastante rapido, pero según su criterio pesimista, lo suficientemente lento como para, al rememorar esto en un futuro, se sintiera culpable.

Ella estaba gruñendo.

Logró alzar un poco la cabeza, las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, su garganta se sintió muy seca. Ana, su dulce Ana que no lo abandonó, la hembra alfa que tanto tiempo le tomó alcanzar, ella era sometida, doce magos la ataban, lanzaban hechizos con furia, se reían de los gemidos de Ana, los humanos eran tan detestables, riendo por la desgracia de un ser incorrupto.

— ¡Dejenla! ¡No es peligrosa! ¡Lo juro! ¡No es peligrosa! ¡No le hagan daño! ¡No es peligrosa! ¡No es peligrosa! ¡No es peligrosa! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas retorciendose en el suelo, herido, sangrando, desarmado intentando arrastrarse hacía ella.

Gritó, no paraba de gritar, en algún momento empezó a rogar y les maldijo, las lágrimas no se detuvieron. Su captor presionó más fuerte. Ellos se rieron de él, uno se acercó.

Sus intentos fueron detenidos, un pie detenía sus avances, su cabeza presionada contra el suelo. Empezó a sollozar, sin detener sus gritos, porque ella no era peligrosa.

Ana finalmente cayó, el peso de su cuerpo causó un pequeño temblor casi sismico, sus amarillos ojos miraban a Newt todo el tiempo, su garganta retumbaba en un hermoso canto melancolico, una despedida inninterrumpida, aun con los hechizos que golpeaban su cuerpo indefenso, rompiendo sus escamas, rasgando su piel. Newt observó, con el corazón en la mano, como una de las alas de Ana cayó, fue como si el mundo se moviera más lento...

El triste canto de Ana lo hizo llorar como un niño y conmovio el corazón frío de los alemanes, porque se detuvieron, ese era el maravilloso poder del canto de un dragon, exigiendo silencio absoluto. El bosque enmudeció durante todo el cantico, solo sus propios sollozos y jadeos de los magos, eran escuchados. Los ojos de Ana se oscurecieron, el canto se detuvo y Newt sintió que una parte de su alma se agrietaba.

Las pocas aves que aun se mantenian en el area cantaron, una valada lugubre y lenta, lloraron el asesinato de un ejemplar tan noble y rogaron por un castigo cruel a las almas de los 12 asesinos, estaban malditos ya, con la ira de los practicantes de la antigua religion, fueron malditos, ellos y su descendencia, ellos y todo lo que les perteneciera, malditos hoy y siempre.

— Ella no era peligrosa —sollozó.

_ **[“Cuando el amor tiene otro nombre”]** _

No recuerda cuando lo aturdieron, o sí se quedó dormido, o si cayó en ls inconciencia, solo sabía que no estaba muerto.

Despertó tenso como la cuerda de un violín recien afinado. De rodillas en lo que supuso era una celda, encadenado al suelo de pies y manos, como tantas veces había visto a los animales. Su mascara seguía en su lugar y le extrañó infinitamente que no se la hubiesen quitado, eso le inquietó aun más que el hecho de no haber sido asesinado.

La puerta se abrió con un agudo rechinido, hizo una mueca, el dolor en su cabeza solo había aumentado. Los pasos resonaron, constantes y seguros, no se atrevió a alzar el rostro.

— Oh, has despertado.

Oh, mierda.

Se encogió aun más queriendo hacerse tan pequeño que fuese insignificante y él se fuera, aburrido, desinteresado, solo que se marchara. Y la realidad de su situación le golpeó como una bofetada directa al rostro.

— El domesticador de dragones...—empezó a caminar a su alrededor, como un depredador en plena cazería y le incomodó lo mucho que deseaba alzar la cabeza y observar al depredador más peligroso del planeta— la muerte andante...—y se detuvo justo frente a él, sus finas botas invadieron su visión, se había acuclillado ante él— el protegido del capitan despiadado...cuantos títulos, comparto ese detalle contigo —estaba sonriendo, seguramente lo hacía, su voz lo demostraba— me llena de curiosidad quien se encuentra tras este pedazo de metal, quien ha asesinado a tantos de mis hombres y destruido cuatro de mis campamentos.

Se retorció tanto como las cadenas le permitieron cuando esa pálida mano se acercó a su mascara, el hombre le sostuvo con firmeza del cuello, sin extrangularlo pero no un agarre gentil. La mascara cayó con un sonido grotesco que solo aumentó su dolor.

— Ah, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —murmuró sonriente— eres la cosita más linda que he visto.

Bajó la cabeza incapaz de mantener esa intensa mirada extraña. El agarre en su cuello se tensó y Newt detuvo cualquier movimiento innecesario. La sensación fue familiar, como cuando sostuvo una serpiente por primera vez, alrededor de su cuello, sosteniendo la cabeza y la cola.

— Eres tímido —canturreó el hombre— que hermoso —y Newt se sintió terriblemente avergonzado— ¿cuál es tu nombre, bonito?

Se encontró de nuevo ante esa penetrante mirada desigual.

— Un nombre, bonito, dame uno.

— Newt —susurró.

— Hola, Newt. Creo que me conoces, me llamo Gellert Grindelwald.


	3. Siempre debiste pertenecerme

Capítulo No. 3

** _“Siempre debiste pertenecerme, eres mío, mio para poseer, catigar, lastimar, mio para adorar, mio para fingir que sé amar, mio porque así debio ser siempre, eres mio y morirás conmigo, al menos un poco...”_ **

— Hola, Newt. Creo que me conoces, me llamo Gellert Grindelwald.

Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, evitando todo contacto con esos aterradores ojos penetrantes, no fue complicado admitir, al menos para sí mismo que estaba asustado y nervioso. Era un prisionero de guerra, la solo idea de no estar muerto en una fría celda, encadenado como un animal indomestico, era aterradora. Esas manos en su cuello era extrañas, como si hubiesen pertenecido ahí siempre, sin embargo se sentían como un pesado grillete, ¿Le asfixiaría? El agarre en su garganta seguía flojo moviéndose de arriba a abajo como una caricia perezosa que envió escalofríos por su cuerpo, lo atribuyó a su propio pánico, estaba seguro de estar entrando en pánico.

— Es inesperado —dijo, pensativo— que volvamos a encontrarnos de esta manera.

¿Qué?

Theseus le decía que era muy expresivo, que aún sí lograba algún día controlar sus emociones y no huyese ante la más minima muestra de afecto como un cobarde, sus ojos le delatarían. Y Grindelwald debió ver algo en ellos, su confusión o su temor, algo, porque esa sonrisa era extraña; la de un conocedor del todo; del infinito; del mundo; del tiempo; de la vida; las entrañas de la muerte. Le hizo sentir pequeño y fue un duro recuerdo de que era vulnerable. Dios, era vulnerable ante el más peligroso señor oscuro desde los tiempos de Morgana, ¿Merlín se sintió tan asustado como él, o Newt se estaba ablandando? Theseus lo consideraba demasiado insensible a veces, incluso cruel. ¿Era cruel? No sabía que decir de sí mismo estos días, cuando la guerra clamó por la compasión decada hombre que fue seducido por ella.

— Te he visto muchas veces, tanto amor por dar...y ahora aquí estas, te estoy tocando y eres tan suave y delicado —su pálida mano daba arrumacos a su mejilla, el calor inundó su cara— No podrás ocultarte de mi, jamás, cariño. Si te marchas, te seguiré. Si te enamoras, le mataré. Si te vuelves contra mi, te encerraré en una jaula de oro. Si no me amas...—calló por un instante y volvió a sonreír— si alguien rompe tu corazón, te daré el suyo, aun palpitante en una bandeja de oro. Porque puedo darte el mundo, pequeño gorrión —besó su frente, un toque fantasmal y cálido.

— S-Suéltame —Newt estaba asustado, estaba tan sofocado, nunca había tenido un contacto tan prolongado con nadie, sentía que se asfixiaba, Dios, ¿por qué no dejaba de tocarlo?

Grindelwald agarró la mandívula de Newt, obligandolo a enfrentar su mirada, el hombre sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos.

— Te haré adicto a mi.

Newt tragó saliva, y ya no supo si estar asustado o...

— ¡Se-Señor!

La calidez se fue, su pequeña burbuja había reventado y tan rápido como la mano abandonó su mandívula, bajó la cabeza. El señor oscuro se alzó imponente en toda su altura, el idioma cambió, el guardia gesticulaba apresuradamente con un acento grueso, pero el temor se filtraba en su voz como el agua, Newt conocía esa emoción, había vivido con ella toda su vida y reconocerla en otra persona ante la presencia del lord fue...¿reconfortante?

El rubio abandonó la celda sin mirarlo, sin dirigirle palabra alguna; Newt pensó por un breve instante que la escena anterior era un delirio provocado por la sangre perdida, quiso engañarse de esa forma tan vil y patética más la calidez en su cuello persistía, desmintiendo su desesperación. La puerta estaba cerrada de nuevo, las esposas seguían atándolo al suelo y su mascara le veía desde un rincón a la derecha, burlándose de él. Burlandose de la facilidad con la que rompieron sus alas, burlandose de su situación, Newt se sintió desquiciado.

El miedo volvió con el quejido de las bisagras de la puerta. Pero no era un soldado, no era un mensajero y gracias a Merlín, no era Grindelwald.

— Me encontraste —quiso llorar de nuevo, de alivio, temor, felicidad, todo. Estaba estresado y temeroso, escuchando a Pickett regañarlo continuamente sobre en lomo del niffler.

"_No podrás ocultarte de mi, jamás"_

Las esposas cayeron con un estruendoso sonido, rogó porque no hubiese nadie en el pasillo, rogó por perdón por lo que tuviese que hacer para escapar, rogó, porque solo eso le quedaba.

Se puso de pie rápido, tan veloz que cayó de bruces al piso con solo el tiempo suficiente de reacción para poner las manos. Pickett bufó, el niffler se sentó a observar el espectáculo.

_"Si te marchas, te seguiré"_

Cuando dejó de caer como un potro recién nacido, el niffler le ofreció su varita de mala gana y Newt se prometió darle al menos un galeón cuando volviera al campamento.

Lo tomó a él y a Pickett acomodándolos en su hombro. Salió tenso, podrían hechizarlo en cualquier momento, podrían asesinarlo en cualquier momento, podrían querer divertirse con él en cualquier momento. Podría querer matarse en cualquier momento, era así de insensible, queriendo aferrarse a una libertad que ya no poseía.

_"Si te enamoras, le mataré"_

Newt asesinó a cinco personas en esa. El último apareció en un estrecho pasillo de una vía, y lo reconoció como uno de ellos...

— ¡Incarcerus! —el hombre cayó de espaldas totalmente amarrado con gruesas cuerdas, la varita del mago rodó hacía el pie de Newt— Silencius —Pickett se ocultó en su camisa, el niffler bajó de su hombro, como si supieran lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se inclinó para tomar lavarita, al enderesarse se acercó al hombre que forcejeaba.

Se sentó a horcadas sobre el estomago del hombre, el mago lo vigilaba cautelosamnte, debio notar algo en los ojos de Newt, que supuso, debía ocultar mejor sus emociones, el mago empezó a sacudirse.

— Petrificus totalus —murmuró. El hombre se quedó completamente quieto, con amplios ojos fijos en Newt. No sintió nada ante el miedo reflejado en esos ojos castaños, era conciente de que en un par de años olvidaría su color.

Tomó los extremos de la varita del mago entre sus lastimadas manos, se la mostró al hombre y con un desgarrador chasquido la partió a la mitad. Fue claro para Newt cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de que el vinculo estaba roto, fue ese momento en que la primera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y sus ojos se opacaron.

Como un dios vengativo, no se sintió satisfecho, no con algo tan leve. Tomó su propia varita y sostuvo con su mano izquierda la cabeza del hombre, murmurando empezó a escribir, ignorando la sangre salpicando su mano, el miedo volvió a los ojos del mago. La resignación lo reemplazó rápidamente. Cuando terminó, Newt se acercó más al hombre, rozando su nariz con la de él, lo miró directamente a los ojos y susurró, con total tranquilidad, las últimas palabras fmde su reunión:

— Avada Kedavra.

_"Si te vuelves contra mi, te encerraré en una jaula de oro"_

Cuando se levanta, toma un tiempo para ver su obra, cuestionandose sino debió ser más cruel, Ana sufrió al morir, ¿por qué él le dio a ese hombre una muerte tan rápida? Miró al niffler buscando una respuesta.

— ¿Me he ablandado?

El animal lo miró fijamente con sus inteligentes ojos oscuros, no le respondio. El niffler entonces empezó a correr y Newt lo siguió, confiando en que la criatura no causara que lo maten. Lo conduce a las cloacas, el fetido aroma ni siquiera le hace arrugar la nariz, Newt toma a la pequeña criatura entre sus manos y empieza a caminar.

_"Si no me amas..."_

Alcanza a ver su primer rayo de luz en días.

En su momento más vulnerable, Newt se preguntaría, ¿por qué sintió que debía escribir esa palabra exacta en la frente de ese hombre?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> ¿Kudos?
> 
> ¿Ideas?


	4. La ira de un hombre bueno

Capítulo No. 4

**“La ira de un hombre bueno es aterradora, la oscuridad está en el corazón de los hombres, pero cuando un hombre bueno deja de serlo, incluso el diablo guardará sagrado silencio en la conversión de tal monstruo”.**

Celebraban como adolescentes intrepidos, con mucho whisky, algo de vodka y una sola botella de tequila. Solo ellos dos, sentados en la vieja casa familiar escuchando los gemidos de la madera, el rechinido de las vizagras, el fuego crepitante de la chimenea. Theseus acostado sobre multiples almoadones, los más finos y queridos de su difunta madre. Newt se recostó en la alfombra riendo cuando Theseus perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de su trono al intentar tomar infructuosamente la botella de whisky. Theseus se rió también, la risa de Newt era contagiosa, dulce y pareció eterna, entonces Newt mencionó, tan casualmente como quien habla del clima solo para llenar un silencio incomodo.

— Ayer pensé en suicidarme.

Theseus se calló, renunció a levantarse; miró a su hermanito fijamente, buscando mentiras en esos ojos tan verdes, que fuese una broma perversa y loca, de esas que a Newt se le escapaban en sus más sombrios momentos. No hubo humor, ni mentira, fue la honesta sinceridad, lo que partió lo que sobraba del corazón de Theseus Scamander.

— No tienes que decir nada, Theseus —Newt le dio una copa, la aceptó automaticamente, sin descubrir como debía comportarse ahora— sigue bebiendo, estamos celebrando.

Fue un acto tremendamente insensible, como Newt siguió embriagandose mientras Theseus pensaba una y otra vez, ¿qué había hecho mal?

— ¿Por qué?

Cuando algo tan fuerte te golpea solo quieres una explicación, una que, por misericordia divina, no mate a nadie. Newt vacio su propia bebida, separó los labios observando al humo elevarse hasta ser disipado por su respiración.

— ¿Quieres que se honesto contigo, Thee? —lo interrogó, Newt nunca lo miró por tanto tiempo a los ojos antes— ¿Has experimentado alguna vez que te sientes destrozado, lloras, gimes y gimoteas pero no te permites gritar? No te permites patalear ni pides ayuda y de repente, como algo anticlimatico, te callas, dejas de llorar, estás en silencio confuso porque ya no sientes nada, ni enojo, ni tristeza...solo...nada.

Newt empezó a beber de la botella, tragos largos y profundos. Theseus quería llorar, romper algo, hacer una pataleta y exigirle a Newt: ¿por qué le estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué admitir que estaba roto en ese justo momento? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo puedes dormir cuando tienes esas cosas en la cabeza?

— Ya no puedo dormir, Thee —Newt se rió entre dientes, como si fuese una broma enferma.

Theseus no supo como reaccionar a eso, entonces se embriagó, si tenía suerte, no recordaría nada al amanecer.

][

Fue natural solo...huir, recuperar esa ilusión de libertad que antes había tenido; dejar a Theseus con nada más significativo que una carta, unas pocas palabras y un lo siento improvizado. Theseus fingiría que era su forma de lidiar con el mundo, de lidiar con su vida después de la guerra, la depresión, de lidiar con el estres post traumatico, porque ya no se conocían tan bien y fingir que Newt se comportaría como una persona cualquiera, común y normal, sería lo más facil para Theseus. Si Newt pudiera o tuviera la más leve inclinación de ser honesto, él diría: “no, solo quiero sentirme vivo de nuevo” pero sabía que heriría a Theseus si admitía que empezaba a sentirse asfixiado.

Se fue en silencio por la noche, no tendría que dar escusas, escuchar a Theseus explicando las cien razones por las cuales debía quedarse, era inutil porque Theseus jamás entendería a Newt, ni sus cuarenta y dos razones para marcharse.

][

Todo esto había iniciado con un simple ensayo acompañado de un dibujo hecho a mano, desde cuarto a septimo año compitiendo por las dos vacantes que esta prestigiosa editorial ofrecía tan generosamente como una propaganda social que les volvía más humanos a ojos del publico en general.

— Entonces, quieres escribir un libro sobre criaturas magicas.

Newt asintió sin ver al hombre en ningún momento.

— Una guía, sobre donde y como viven. Para que las personas dejen de verlos indiscriminadamente como ingredientes que pueden morderte si te acercas demasiado —habría diseñado todo un discurso si la posibilidad de ganar hubiese aparecido en su cabeza, pero esto, tan inusual lo desequilibraba, sin saber como actuar o si debía hacerlo, Newt fue sincero, tan sincero como podía permitirse.

— ¿Es así?...¿sabes que tendrías que viajar mucho? ¿a lugares y culturas diferentes? ¿totalmente solo y desprotegido? ¿lo sabes, sr. Scamander? —fue sorprendente que el señor Worme no se burlara de él, que fuera tan serio y prpfesional.

— Soy conciente de ello.

— No puedes cambiar el mundo con lapiz y papel, sr. Scamander. ¿Entiendes eso?

Por primera vez alzó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos como lo hubiese hecho con los hipogrifos de su madre.

— C-Cuando...—suspiró, no era momento para sebtirse intimidado— cuando un número suficiente de personas toma conciencia de algo, esa conciencia se extenderá a todos.

El hombre lo analizó, con una expresión severa y fría, Newt se sintió pequeño bajo ese escutrinio. Entonces el hombre le sonrió y se levantó.

—Entonces tendrá un contrato esperandolo para cuando acabe sus estudios; mis abogados hablaran con usted más tarde en esta semana. Buenas tardes.

Newt escribiría su libro. Newt tenía planes.

Aún le faltaban once.

][

  
Fue dificil ignorar el recuerdo de Gellert Grindelwald. Al visitar la civilización los primeros meses Newt miraba por encima de su hombro en constante paranoia. Sentía que en cualquier momento el hombre aparecería.

Newt ignoró las cartas de Albus Dumbledore.

La correspondencia por parte de Theseus fue constante y efusiva, en su más reciente carta su hermano le dio la noticia de que era Jefe de aurores, Theseus preguntó si estaba en Europa, si podría ir a celebrar con él, que esperaría en el pub. Newt no respondió.

Se encontró cada vez más lejos, cada vez más oculto, más absorto, más entusiasmado y más humanamente inhumano. Olvidó contestar las cartas de Theseus, los sobres de Dumbledore seguían sin abrir, entonces recibió una carta de Leta, quemó el sobre y decidió escribirle a su hermano.

][

Lo escuchó gritar y no sintió absolutamente nada, ni siquiera satisfacción. Lo observó largo tiempo, sentado en un viejo tronco, vio la esperanza desaparecer de su mirada, lo vio perder las ganas de luchar, de huir. Newt observó como las ganas de vivir empezaban a marchitarse y en cierta forma lo disfrutó. No se marchó hasta la mañana, cuando su barco zarparía a América. No se marchó hasta que la última gota de sangre manchó el pasto.

Le faltaban nueve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y dime, ¿qué opinas?


	5. La prisión de oro

Capítulo No. 5

** _“La prisión de oro que se erguía lentamente, tan lentamente que, el pequeño e ingenuo ángel fue incapaz de darse cuenta de que ya le pertenecía...y no podría escapar, no de nuevo”_ **

El infinito mar lo recibió al abandonar su camarote. Se precipitó a la barandilla ante el salto de un delfin travieso, una risa resonó en la garganta de Newt al verlo de nuevo, la piel liza del mamifero brillando ante el amanecer, fue hermoso y un recuerdo que atesoraría.

— Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

Newt aspiró profundamente, sorprendido de no haber notado la presencia de la mujer a su lado. Una mujer bella, de melena oscura y ojos negros, algo en ellos le inspiraron temor, Newt odiaba sentir esa emoción. Discretamente dio un paso atras al enfrentarla, ella sonrió, como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

— Sí, es...muy hermoso —susurró, esquivando esa mirada triste, ¿por qué eran sus ojos tan tristes?— disculpe —se alejó totalmente de la barandilla.

— ¿Por qué huyes siempre, Newton?

Se paró al instante, el latido erratico de su corazón no lo tomó inadvertido, el sudor en sus palmas o la repentina niebla que eclipsó el sol, las olas deteniendose, el movimiento del barco convirtiendose en nada, como un cuadro melancolico, sacado de una mente triste y desesperanzada. La magia, bruta e inadulterada impregnando el aire. Era sofocante.

— ¿Te he conocido antes? —inclinó su rostro ligeramente, con los puños apretados, no sacó su varita.

— Fuiste un niño tan bonito —¿cuándo ella se acercó tanto? Newt, con creciente terror, se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse— eras tan pequeño y fragil, un ser tan hermoso. Se suponía que debía llevarte conmigo ese día, ¿sabes? —ella acarició su rostro con manos temblorosas, sus dedos eran suaves y fríos, tan fríos como los de un muerto— pero pensé, ¿qué clase de monstruo se lleva la vida de un recien nacido? —ella rió, parecía ser una broma privada, autodespreciativa— lo he hecho antes...muchas veces como para contarlas, tantas masacres —retiró sus manos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —su cuerpo era sacudido por ligeros temblores, su rostro se sentía insensible, frío donde esos dedos graciles tocaron con tanta adoración.

— Oh, pobre niño —ella lo miró, esos ojos negros, tan negros como la noche más oscura hechó un vistazo en su alma, entonces ella lloró, viéndola fragmentada— tienes esa mirada en los ojos.

— ¿Qué mirada? —musitó. Sabía que no le gustaria la respuesta, le habian dicho esa misma frase muchas veces, la respuesta nunca le gustaba.

— La de quien cree ingenuamente que sigue siendo libre.

El temor fue reemplazado por la ira, su cuerpo recuperó movilidad, Newt bajó la cabeza, cerrando firmemente los ojos y apretando con fuerza sus magulladas manos.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Aún no lo resuelves? —ella se rió, divertida— oh, el pequeño ángel corrompido...sus blancas plumas caen o son arrancadas...el pequeño prisionero que arranca con desesperación sus plumas, queriendo parecerse al resto.

Supo entonces que ella se había marchado.

]“La prisión de oro...”[

Las criaturas hermosas son las más peligrosas. Pueden verse y actuar tan inocentes como quieran, pero no hay misericordia en sus corazones insensibles.

— He oido historias de ti —dijo Narlak— el hombre de la maleta.

El cazador extraño que domestica bestias...

— No sabía que era tan conocido —Newt evitó todo contacto visual con el duende.

— Toda figura importante en el bajo mundo sabe quien es Newton Scamander. Tantas historias...

Y le temían profundamente.

— Son solo fantasias —desmintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Tal vez lo sean, si —tomó de un trago su bebida, sintiendose viejo— O tal vez es verdad toda la sangre que marca el camino que has trazado.

— Tengo prisa —Newt le dio una sonrisa aún más vacilante.

— Si, ustedes los humanos, siempre con prisa...—dudó levemente— él te ha encontrado, viene por tí.

Newt borró toda tímidez, su rostro antinaturalmente frío. Entonces tomó su maleta y se marchó. Narlak llenó su vaso de nuevo, sus manos aún temblaban pero sentía que podía respirar otra vez.

]“La prisión de oro”[

Se limpió la sangre de la mejilla, cogió al par por la ropa y los arrastró con ligera dificultad. Los animales ignoraron esto, algunas crias lo vieron curioso, quisieron seguirlo para ver que haría con ellos, las madres gruñeron o los jalaron lejos, sabiendo bien que el hombre de la caja haría.

Newt arrastró a los dos hasta el habitat de Julia, otros dos cuerpos estaban ahí, se retorcían intentando huir. Ojos desesperados lo taladraron, gritos desgarradores suplicaron y lo maldijeron, pero Newt solo los observó, escuchando el sonido singular de los huesos rompiendose, el olor a cobre que se estaba volviendo familiar y se dirigió al habitat del runespoor. Secando el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo, entró a la cueva.

— Lamento la tardanza —murmuró al acercarse.

El hombre atado a la silla, con la cría Brandon, Camero y Sue enrrollandose sobre él. Keith, Anne y George rondaban alrededor, los oía arrastrarse.

— Por favor, se cooperativo, se inquietan cuando no los alimento a tiempo —la cria de runespoor se enrrolló con fuerza alrededor del intruso, el hombre se sacudio, gritó en la mordaza y lloró asustado.

Newt se paró frente a él, siseando por lo bajo, la cría se detuvo, siseando en cambio. Newt deseó poder entenderlos.

— Digame, ¿Qué hace Gellert Grindelwald en Nueva York.

Aun le faltaban cinco.

]“La prisión de oro”[

— ¿Moriremos, solo un poco?

Newt no supo que responder a eso.

]”La prisión de oro“[

Gellert mantuvo la cabeza recta, considerando una burla tales encantamientos para mantenerlo cautivo.

Estrechó los ojos ante la mujer oculta en la esquina de su celda. No le dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera cuestionó la razón de su presencia o su identidad, solo supo que la magia en el aire estaba asfixiandolo.

— Ten cuidado con él...hay una astilla de hielo en su corazón.

Recordaria esos tristes ojos negros.


	6. Ningún ángel puede...

Capítulo 6

“**_Ningún ángel puede caminar por las llamas del infierno y seguir siendo una entidad divina, ni siquiera los arcangeles lograran salvación. Por ello no puedes esperar que alguien camine por el bajo mundo y escape sin un rasguño siendo totalmente honesto y justo. No, la justicia no existe, hablemos de engaños metódicamente orquestados, como una pantalla de humo ocultando a los ilusionistas”_**

El lugar en sí mismo lo inquietaba, los coloridos vitrales contando historias, historias engañosas de paganos con aires de grandeza, que se creen tan superiores como los dioses a los que adoran. El enorme techo sobre su cabeza, con pinturas tan antiguas como el arte...este es un lugar profano, no había sido santificado en mucho tiempo, el tiempo suficiente como para que sus dioses se olvidaran de él. Gellert se pregunta si “él” escogió ese lugar por un sentido muy retorcido del humor, o sí fue Ivan quien lo guió ahí, aterrado como un animal herido que intenta escapar.

Observó con atensión el pulpito, el cuerpo mirando el techo con ojos apagados, no era una perdida significativa, reflexionó Gellert al arrodillarse frente al cuerpo, Ivan era reemplazable.

— Se ha vuelto más osado, perpetrando un lugar santo —escupió, un chico joven, intrepido y estupido.

Tendría que purgar sus filas...meses de ausencia los había vuelto flexibles al escoger partidarios. El chico también era reemplazable.

— El hecho de que sea una iglesia no significa que sea santo —dijo Nikolay, era quizá, en quien más confiaba entre sus filas. A quien le había contado de “él”— la magia negra se siente en cada una de estas paredes, ¿no escuchas?

— ¿Escuchar? ¿Escuchar qué? —cuestionó el muchacho, tan intrigado como un niño curioso.

— El llanto de los sacrificios humanos...—musitó Gellert.

El señor oscuro observó la palabra tallada en la garganta de Ivan, siempre la misma palabra en los ocho cuerpos que han encontrado. Está dolido, imagina, es una madre enojada a la que le arrebataron a su bebé, ¿se culparía? ¿Culpaba a Gellert acaso? ¿Era por ello que no respondía sus cartas?

— Pero, ¿por qué escoger “malditos”?

]“Ningún ángel puede...”[

— ¿Te irás? —le fue dificil formular esa pregunta, se había acostumbrado mucho a ella, a su prescencia casi constante.

Bunty quería decirle que no iba a marcharse, que no se encerrara en sí mismo de nuevo porque con el tiempo se volvía demasiado complicado sacarlo de su burbuja. Sin embargo, engañarlo empeoraría todo, desharía todo el progreso que habían logrado, que Newt había logrado por sí mismo. Así que sonrió, se sentó a su lado en el pasto no tan cerca, dandole espacio suficiente para que se sintiera comodo.

— Vendré de visita de vez en cuando, tu podrías visitarme. Los animales domesticos no son tan impresionantes como tus bebés pero te gustaran —quería animarlo, sacar una sonrisa en ese rostro extrañamente inexpresivo— Newt, no te preocupes, me encargaré de buscar al mejor asistente posible, ¿si?

— No quiero reemplazarte —su tono suave, observando a Lucy correr junto a los otros moonclaf.

— No me estas reemplazando, no podrás deshacerte de mí tan facilmente, Newt Scamander —intentó aligerar el ambiente pero Newt era tan inflexivo en ese momento.

— ¿Cuándo te vas?

Se resignó, Bunty aun sonreía y aun así se resignó a ese tratamiento, era extraño que Newt se comportara tan testarudo en algo que no fueran sus criaturas. Conmovió su corazón ocupar un lugar en la vida de Newt, lo suficientemente grande como para lograr que quisiera retenerla un poco más.

— Una semana y media.

— Dos semanas —debatió Newt ladeando la cabeza en su dirección sin enfrentarse a su mirada.

La bruja resopló sorprendida, se rió un poco al superar tal conmoción.

— Serán dos semanas —aceptó, enternecida hasta la médula, cada vez era más complicado mantener la resolución de marcharse.

— Hay que alimentar a Dougal —dijo Newt, se levantó entonces dirigiendose al cobertizo con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja.

Bunty se sobresaltó cuando un moonclaf mordió su cabello, se alejó lentamente sin desear perder sus rizos.

— Lo siento, George —se disculpó con el líder de la manada que parecía muy disgustado— pero era necesario.

El animal arrugó la nariz, disgustado o no con la estupidez humana, a veces, Bunty deseaba ser capaz de comprender sus comportamientos, como Newt.

]“Ningún ángel puede...”[

Newt se acomodaba la ropa sintiendose incomodo, no le gustaba la tela, el peso era diferente y los angulos también. Su viejo abrigo azul era holgado, una talla más grande y era infinitamente comodo. El abrigo negro que usaba era su talla y se sentía mal, incorrecto. Pero, la ropa formal nunca le había gustado, lo hacía ver serio, como un mago del Ministerio, todo gris y frío.

— ¿Por qué debo usar esto? —murmuró.

— Porque le prometiste al Sr. Worme firmar al menos quinientas copias; habrá periodistas ahí y debes verte mucho más guapo de lo normal —respondió Bunty desde el pasillo, esperaba pacientemente a que Newt terminara de vestirse— yo voy a estar ahí y me encargaré de todo.

— No me gusta conocer gente nueva, Bunty —miró la corbata azul como si fuese una varita extranjera.

— ¿Por qué es eso?

— No suelo agradarles —consideró incinerar la ofensiva prenda.

— Eres muy agradable, Newt —giró el pomo de la puerta.

— Eres parcial —señaló.

— No, soy muy honesta —corregía, no entró a la habitación, no sin el expreso permiso— ¿puedo pasar?

— Si.

Bunty entró a la recamara, buscó a Newt de inmediato. Una enorme sonrisa casi divide su cara. El abrigo negro le quedaba perfecto, ajustando su cintura y hombros. Los pantalones azul oscuro llegaban a la pantorrilla y podía ver arrugas en los bordes, una muestra del habito que Newt desarrolló de enrrollarse los pantalones. Pristinos zapatos negros en sus pies, casi podía ver su reflejo en ellos. La camisa blanca estaba inmaculada, ella se había encargado de eso. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y la corbata?

Newt se movió mostrando el objeto azul arrugado en la mesita de noche.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó con exasperación, acercandose a tomarlo.

— La última vez que usé una corbata fue en...Hogwarts —musitó— y aún así casi me asfixió la primera vez que intenté ponermela sin ayuda.

— ¿Y cómo te las arreglabas?

— Zoe lo hacía.

Ella alzó una ceja, quitó las arrugas de la corbata y los pantalones con un movimiento de varita.

— ¿Zoe?

— Un elfo muy amable que aún visito de vez en cuando —Newt se inclinó ante el gesto de Bunty, dejó que le rodeara el cuello con la tela y la atara.

— Listo, te ves muy guapo —dijo ella sonriendo orgullosa— ¿cómo me veo yo?

El magizoólogo retrocedió lejos de su tacto y la miró de pies a cabeza.

— Te ves extraña —contestó. Bunty se rió.

Usaba una falda hasta las rodillas de tono azul, su blaizer negro casi ocultaba la camisa blanca. Nunca vestía formal en el trabajo, sería un desperdicio absoluto. Además de que ese día si se había peinado.

— Viniendo de tí eso es un gran halago.


End file.
